Various types of robots, such as civilian unmanned aerial vehicles, industrial robots, and consumer robots, have gone through rapid developments in terms of both technology and market adoption. A robot is a mechanical device that can automatically perform a job, and rely on its own power and control capabilities to implement different functions. A robot may function by receiving human commands or running pre-scheduled programs, and may also act based on strategies established by artificial intelligence.
An operator may remotely control a robot to perform relevant operations. Specifically, the operator may use a manual remote control to issue an operational command to the robot wirelessly. The robot executes an operation specified by the operational command after receiving the operation command so as to complete the relevant function.
However, the operating method described above may demand a very high level of entry barrier for the operator, and thus has low operability for the operator.